Watchtower (quest)
Walkthrough Start: Watch Tower north of the city gates of Yanille. Speak tothe Watch Tower Wizard. What you need: One set of dragon bones, One Death rune, 20 gp, more than that if you aren't good in agility, one cure poison potion (not required), food, armor, one Gold bar, one Pickaxe, one Jangerberries (can be obtained while doing the quest), one Bat bones, one Guam leaf, one water filled vial, one Pestle and mortar, and one lit candle. Note: Due to the way this walk-through was written, it is suggested that you read the entire walk-through before attempting the quest, so you will know when to have the above mentioned items in your inventory. The Quest: Bring dragon bones and a rope. You need to go outside of Yanille on the north-western side of the town. There you will see a checker board building with handholds on the outside. Climb the handholds, go up the ladder, and talk to the wizard. He will tell you to look for evidence of the theft. Go down two sets of ladders, and go outside of the building. There is a candle in the room. Outside the building are several bushes, search them all until you find, a eyepatch, some fingernails, a dagger, a robe, and some armor. Go back into the building, and talk to the wizard again, he will tell you to check with the ogre settlements around the town to find a way to navigate the cave complex. You can drop all the items you found in the bush now. Talk to Grew on the ogre island past the Yanille Gates (west). You must use a rope on the nearby tree to swing to it. He will ask you to get a tooth from his enemy Gorad, who lives in the southeast settlement. There is another settlement just north of Grew's Island. Talk to Og, and he will give you a key instructing you to get some gold out of a chest that Toban stole from him. Toban lives in the same south-east settlement as Gorad. You will see the south-eastern ogre island as you walk that way, but you will notice the bridge is out, so you must find a tunnel entrance. Walk south-west as far as you can go, passing many settlements on the way, until you find a cave. Go in. You will reappear on the island. Talk to Gorad and then kill him to get the Ogre tooth. You can then take Stolen gold from the nearby chest using the key you were given. Afterwards, talk to Toban, and he will ask for some Dragon Bones, supposedly to chew on. Talk to Toban again, and you will give him the bones, then receive an Ogre relic part. Take the Rope on the ground and return down the ladder to Og and Grew. After speaking with them you should now have all three pieces of the orge relic and a Powering crystal1. Take the items to the wizard, and use them on him, he will give you a assembled statue if you give him all three parts. Keep the crystal, it's one of four that you need to complete the quest. Outside of Yanille Gates, near the stone henge and the first ogre island, there is a road above some caves. Follow the road to the Northwest, and have the statue on you, and the ogre guards will let you pass through the gate. In the center of the ogre mountain you will see a marketplace full of ogres. Steal from the stall to the south-west so you may give a Rock cake to the guard as you try and pass the battlements on the southwest corner of the road. Do not eat the cakes - they will fatigue you. Further down the road you will see a chest. There is nothing inside but poison spiders so it is advised to not open it. You will come to another set of guards near a rock jump. You have to pay them 20 gp to jump across. The next set of guards ask you a riddle. The answer is death rune. Use a death rune on him and he will give you a Skavid map. Take the south-eastern path near the stone henge. You need a lit candle for this part. Next to the guards at that gate there is a cave. Go in and talk to the Skavids. They will start you on your way to learning their language. You must now go to all the small caves (one is to the far south, the others are close to the henge and west), and talk to one Skavid in each of them until you have given each one the correct response. Correct responses: *Bidith tanath = Cur *Gor cur = Ar *Cur bidith = Ig *Tanath gor = nod *The last one is the response not yet used Now go to the south-eastern gate, taking with you one gold bar (make sure this is an actual gold bar and not the stolen gold you get from the chest) to bribe the guards. Cross the bridge and go into the cave to speak with the final Skavids. Give the Skavids the proper response, they will be impressed and give you a Powering crystal2. There is a nightshade spawn in this cave. Pick it up, you will need two of them for the next part. Go to the marketplace cave, and use the nightshade plant on the guards. Beware! There are some powerful aggressive creatures inside, level 105 blue dragons, and level 78 ogre chieftains -- do not talk to the ogre shamans! Go to the western side of the cave, pick up the shaman robe. Head north and exit the cave. Go to the wizard, and talk to him. He will tell you how to make a potion that will destroy the shaman. Gather your Jangerberries from ogre isle, and your Guam leaf, vial of water, and use a pestle and mortar on bat bones to create Ground bat bones. Use the Guam leaf with the vial, and then the Jangerberries with the unfinished potion. Make sure to right click and use them or else you will eat them and will have to get another rope and go back for more. Then mix in the ground bat bones. Any other order will cause an explosion, and cause you damage. Take the potion back to the wizard, talk to him, and let him enchant the potion. Go and get some more nightshade from the Skavid caves, then head back to the ogre market cave, use the nightshade on the guard, and proceed to use your potion on all of the six ogre shaman in the room. You will receive a Powering crystal3. After that is done use your pickaxe to mine the boulder in the middle of the room. This will give you the Powering crystal4. Head north and exit the cave. Take the crystals back to the Wizard. Talk to him and then use the Powering crystal4 on him. He will ask you to pull a lever to activate the magic shield, and the quest is complete. Rewards * 4 Quest Points * 5000 gp * Magic xp (?) * Ability to use the Watchtower teleport spell. Quest items Stolen gold.png|Stolen gold Skavid map.png|Skavid map Ogre potion.png|Ogre potion Ogre relic part1.png|Ogre relic part Ogre relic part2.png|Ogre relic part Ogre relic part3.png|Ogre relic part Ogre relic.png|Ogre relic Fingernails.png|Fingernails Nightshade.png|Nightshade Category:Quests